


Birthday Kisses

by Nyxate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, natsume and sora get gay and tsumugi has to leave the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxate/pseuds/Nyxate
Summary: It's Sora's birthday, and he wants a very special gift from Natsume.





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> it's still Sora's birthday somewhere in the world so, happy birthday Sora Harukawa i love you and so does natsume

The bright summer sun shined through the windows of the practice room, a breeze coming through one that had been left ajar. Sora was sitting on the little couch they had, swinging his feet back and forth while he waited for his unit mates to arrive. He was especially cheery today, since it was his birthday. All his friends wished him a happy birthday and gave him cards or gifts when they saw him, so there was a small pile next to where he was sitting. This was the first time he has gotten so many gifts for his birthday, since, well, this was the first time he really had any friends when his birthday came around. He wasn’t used to all the attention, but he definitely wasn’t complaining.

 

He perked up at the sound of the door opening, Tsumugi greeting him with a smile. He seemed to be alone, though, since he closed the door behind him. There was a small box in his hand, which he handed over to Sora before he could speak up. The blonde hummed, carefully unwrapping it. It was a small little bird plushie that looked hand-sewn.

 

“I’ve been working on it for a few weeks,” he hummed, looking down at Sora, who was playing with it and petting its little head. “I hope you like it. Natsume-kun told me you have a bunch of stuffed animals in your room, so, I figured I’d make you something like this.”

 

“Huhu~ Sora loves it! Sora will add it to his collection~” he continued to pet it, humming a little song as he did so. “Mm~ Where is Shishou~ anyways?”

 

“I’m not really sure. I haven’t seen him all day.”

 

“Oh~ okay…” he sounded more disappointed that he meant to, but he  _ really _ wanted to see Natsume. He wouldn’t...forget, would he?

 

Just as he thought that, the door opened. Natsume stood at the doorway, looking a little bit out of breath. Sora let out a little giggle, watching as he closed the door and made his way over to him. Sora opened up his arms as Natsume put down the things he had in his hands, making cute little grabby hands once he was standing straight. Natsume laughed quietly, bending down to wrap his arms around Sora and lifting him off of the couch.

 

“Sorry I’m laTE. I didn’t mean to keep you waitiNG.” his voice was soft, just like it always was when he talked with Sora. He glanced over at Tsumugi, who immediately got the message and left the room.

 

“Hoho~ It’s okay! Mm, Sora was just worried that maybe you forgot or something…~”

 

“Me? Forget about something like thiS? Never.” he pressed a little kiss to Sora’s nose, making the other giggle again. “I just ran into unexpected troublE. You know I would nevER.”

 

“Sora knows~ Sora’s happy you’re here,” he said as Natsume put him back down so he could pick back up the things he brought.

 

“What did Senpai bring yoU?” he asked, shuffling through one of the bags he had. Sora grabbed the little bird plushie, setting it in his lap and petting it.

 

“He made Sora a little bird~! He said you told him about Sora’s room, huhu~”

 

“Good. I’m glad he listenED.” he sat down next to sora, bringing the bags with him. “I was worried about what to get you for a preseNT. I didn’t want to be too basiC.”

 

“Mm~ Sora doesn’t care about what he gets, he’s just very happy that you’re here with him…~” he hummed, leaning against Natsume. He felt Natsume’s arm go around his waist, pulling him a little closer. “Shishous kisses are a perfect birthday present~”

 

“Is that sO?” he laughed a little, turning to press a kiss to the side of Sora’s head. The blonde nodded, turning his head and leaning in closer to get more. Natsume laughed again, peppering little kisses all over Sora’s face. He paused to mumble a soft ‘I love you’ against his cheek before moving to press a gentle kiss against his lips.

 

“Sora loves you too…~” he spoke after the kiss broke, his voice quiet and shy. He nuzzled his face against Natsume’s, content with his birthday kisses.

 

“I’m so glad you were borN,” Natsume reached up his hand to cup Sora’s cheek, brushing his thumb against it as he spoke. “You’re a miraclE. A perfect gem. An angel walking on earth. And I don’t know I did to deserve yoU.”

 

“Ah~ Sora isn’t that special…~” his face was now very flushed and he turned his face to press a little kiss to Natsume’s hand.

 

“You are. You’re a very special boy. You’re very special to mE. I love you with all my heart.” With the last word, he pressed a kiss to Sora’s lips again. It was soft and loving, everything that Sora could ever want for his birthday.

 

Out of all the gifts he’s gotten today, this was definitely the most special.


End file.
